Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry machine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a laundry machine that is equipped with a balancing unit that can be actively controlled.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a laundry machine (or washing machine) treats laundry that is to be washed by rotating a drum that contains (or accommodates) the laundry. However, vibration and noise may occur in the laundry machine because of the rotation movements of the drum. Vibration and noise of the laundry machine may be higher during processes, such as spin dry, wherein the drum is rotated at a high speed.
In order to reduce such vibration and noise occurring in the laundry machine, balancing devices are positioned to allow a plurality of balls to move along an outer circumferential surface of the drum in the laundry machine.
Since such plurality of balls move actively based on the rotation of the drum, a problem exists in that a relatively long period of time is consumed to establish the balancing of the drum.
Additionally, when vibration and noise occur in the laundry machine due to a change in a rotation speed of the drum and a change in position of the laundry within the drum, a problem exists in that a relatively long period of time is consumed before the balls fully move (or flow) to establish balancing of the drum.
Furthermore, when the balls of the drum move (or flow) to establish balancing of the drum, the balls may not always be located in accurate positions for establishing balancing of the drum.